


Comfort Zone (DISCONTINUED)

by Hajimancy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Partying, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Wet Dream, jeremiah is VERY confused someone help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajimancy/pseuds/Hajimancy
Summary: Jeremiah always had the same routine for the past two years. Get up early, go to work, get home late, drink, go to bed. Nothing more, nothing less. Until Bruce Wayne stepped into his life.





	1. Love At First Handshake (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little note before you guys get into this: this story is fucked up. like, really fucked up. LOL, I'm trying my very best to work on it everyday, but this is all you guys are getting for now. hope you enjoy this little prologue! also, you can follow me on instagram for updates on the story: @hajimancy !

Jeremiah Valeska was a simple man. Everything he ever did was simple. He never went to an formals, parties, or prom, not even graduation. He always felt the most comfortable alone. He’s never done anything even remotely out of his comfort zone; standard. He always has been. His routine was everything but difficult. Wake up 7 a.m sharp. Take a shot of whiskey- no breakfast. Drive to work, leave work at 9pm. Eat dinner, drink until you’re blacked out. Repeat. He kept to himself at work and everywhere else. Jeremiah was a simple man. His night sleeps were usually peaceful as he often fell asleep instantly, his mind worn out. But for the past couple of nights his head couldn’t even touch his pillow. The red head had been having nightmares, as well as waking up in a cold sweat, for over a week now. One night he even woke up from a nightmare screaming and crying, the voices of his now deceased brother wouldn’t stop echoing around his brain. Ecco ran into his room, trying to calm him down and trying to put the young adult back to his regular state. He didn’t say a word to her when she was softly stroking his back. Silence. For her at least. All Jeremiah heard was his name over and over and over and over and over and over and over again sung by his dead brother like a horrible lullaby. But in the dark and filled pits of his mind, he could hear the smallest little voice calling out to him. Like a needle in a haystack the size of the world.  
“Jeremiah..”  
Bruce Wayne. ‘Billionaire Boy Bruce Wayne’ the people of Gotham like to call him, he sure is intriguing. The moment he first met Jeremiah was the day he knew, Bruce would save this city. He would save everyone on every block on every street. But most of all, Jeremiah had faith he would save him. Save him from the guilt and depression caused by the death of his brother. Kill this evil inside of him. Burn it. Jeremiah often remembers the time they first met. When the pale man’s hand reached out to him, and he spoke the words:  
“Mr. Valeska. I’m Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
He turned around to see a short, handsome young man. Jeremiah let out his hand and shook the young man's hand. His grip was strong, but not too strong. The fact that he remembered something as stupid as how hard he gripped hands was embarrassing. As Jeremiah’s eyes roamed to Bruce’s to try and make eye contact, Bruce turned away from him to admire his work. He asked what it was he was working on, Jeremiah calmly and boredly spoke, not expecting much of a reaction.  
“It’s a compact electrical engine. It generates power.”  
“Fascinating..”  
Jeremiah found that watching Bruce's lips move was mesmerizing. He couldn’t stop staring as he complimented his work. They continued talking about the electrical machine in front of them, and how important it was to Gotham. Jeremiah was quite surprised in fact. He never thought a person as young as Bruce would even look twice at something like this. Jeremiah stopped speaking, expecting another question to pop out of the other boys mouth. Bruce turned to Jeremiah, Jeremiah not taking notice yet.  
“You have a brilliant mind.”  
Jeremiah’s eyes were frozen on his project. They wouldn’t move, Jeremiah’s mind went blank. That never happens. He finally got enough courage to bring their eyes together. Oh god. This wasn’t good. ‘I’m a bad enough person. ’ he thought. All the torment his brother went through all because of him, he didn’t want this, nor did he deserve it. But, he couldn’t resist. His heart ached for the first time in a long time. And as Bruce continued to speak, Jeremiah felt his heartbeat get faster with each word he spoke. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, they were permanently glued on the younger man’s glowing eyes. As they continued talking, Jeremiah finally realized the reason Bruce was here in the first place. Jerome. He had to see him again. A chill ran up his spine, making him break the eye contact. All the memories come back to him when he hears his name. But for some reason after a couple of seconds, Jeremiah felt calm. Bruce spoke about Jerome’s destruction on the city and everything he touches, and none of it bothered him like it did a few days ago. All because of Bruce. His words simply touched him like no other has. His tone, his voice, as it gets deeper when he says “Jerome.”. The way his eyes squint during speaking certain words - He stared down to the floor blankly for a second before returning his attention back to Bruce. ‘Mesmerizing.’. He thought. Then his mind returned to the actual reason Bruce and the GCPD were here in the first place, helping save Gotham. Whatever destruction Jerome is doing to the city, whatever help the GCPD needed, no matter how many men, women, or children were killed, how many buildings were burned, destroyed, flooded, gassed, whatever. He’d do it for Bruce. For his sake, and his safety. Bruce looked satisfied after hearing Jeremiah’s answer. As did Jim, who was watching this fiasco.  
“Well said.”  
He chuckled.


	2. Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah's mind is engulfed with only thoughts of Bruce. He is distracted from work, making him aware of his surroundings and his emotions more. He hates it. But his body says otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi shisters welcome back to my channel, hope everyone enjoyed the prologue, but now the real story begins huehuue... this chapter does get a lil nastay so beware shisters. anyways, enjoy!

As Jeremiah woke up from his restless ‘sleep’, his eyelids sagged down immediately. His stomach felt sick. He knew it was because he hadn’t eaten in a couple of days, and also the fact that he couldn’t get Bruce Wayne out of his head. The thought of Bruce acknowledging, or even looking over to him made his stomach flip. Bruce Wayne. He’s just another breathing organism living on Earth - small. Just like everyone else. Except that he wasn’t. To Jeremiah, even though he just met him, he knew this feeling he had wasn’t going to be temporary. And he despised it. He hadn’t felt like this for as long as he could remember, matter of fact he didn’t even think he’d ever fell in love before.  
Love.  
the word that he couldn’t even bare to speak, hear. Love was never a problem in Jeremiah’s life until now. He thought of it like nothing, like just meeting some random woman and then marrying her because you had to, one sided kind of relationship.  
‘Love’ the word mocked him. It judged him for everything he’d ever done, made him feel abnormal, like a punch in the face from a 3rd grade bully. No one would ever love him, and he wouldn’t love anyone. He was fine with it. Never getting that feeling in your stomach or the feeling of your heart skipping a beat, never getting the warmth in your chest when they say your name, not being able to concentrate on anything because your thoughts would be filled to the top with them, the excitement and anxiety of going on your first date, the feeling of their lips touching yours when you have your first kiss, he’d never experience any of those things. And he’d be fine with it. He didn’t care. The concept of never falling in love was simple. He was a simple man. 

He sat up from his bed and slowly walked to the bathroom door. His legs weren’t working yet but his mind was up all night, giving him a throbbing headache. He was used to it already. He looked in the mirror and touched his eyebags, they were getting pretty bad. He brushed it off and leaned down to wash his face. He patted his face with a dirty towel and went to meet Ecco in the kitchen for ‘breakfast’.  
She was already dressed, makeup fully on and made breakfast for the two of them. Ecco was a sophisticated kind of woman, Jeremiah honestly thinks she’s just a robot since he’d never seen her sleep, laugh or do anything else out of her routine. She always has breakfast and dinner ready for the two of them, she makes herself a cup of black coffee with a side of toast. Jeremiah however just pours himself a glass of whiskey and is out the door.  
“Nothing again, sir?”  
“What? Oh, yeah- no I’m fine. Not hungry.”  
He chuckles her question off, leaving her looking even more worried than before. Ecco does care for Jeremiah. She often worries about his mental, and physical health since he hardly ever eats, or sleeps. She wishes that they could just talk for a minute. About everything. She just wants to know - ‘How are you, really?’, ‘Do you want to talk about it?’, ‘I’m always here, just tell me if you need me.’. But she knows he’d just say ‘Yeah, thank you.’ ‘I’m fine, really.’ ‘You don’t have to worry.’. But she does. She does have to worry, because she doesn’t want to find him dead one day, laying next to a bottle of whiskey. Sometimes she thinks he’s just a robot stuck on repeat. 

 

\----------

Jeremiah was greeted by Ecco’s intense presence when opening his door. He jumped back a little before greeting her softly.  
“Sir, dinner is waiting for you inside.”  
He smiled and walked past her, quickly his face becoming a frown. It was happening. The ‘feeling’. Not being able to concentrate on his work annoyed him to the bone, since it was the only thing he was good at and was stable with. He didn’t show it to her, but he was raging. He stomped into his room like a little kid and slammed the door. Ecco was behind him, but was stopped in front of his door looking dumbfounded. She was going to knock and ask her usual question that she knew Jeremiah was tired of, but decided that tonight she would just leave him be. It’s not like she does that almost every night anyways.  
Jeremiah heard Ecco’s heels get further and further away from the door, and he soon heard nothing. He was just standing there, on the verge of tears. How could he let this happen to himself? It has only been a day since he met him and already he’s ruining his life. He hated feeling emotion. And Bruce Wayne was causing all of them to suddenly hit him at once. All the built up anger, frustration, sadness, excitement, all of it. Just hit him. He felt like he was going to throw up. He wanted to scream, burst his vocal cords, everything but say and think ‘I’m fine. It’s okay’. He wanted to kill Bruce Wayne. He fell to the floor and started crying, screaming. Love. Love was doing this. His thoughts were filled once again with Bruce and the day they met. His mind started to drift away from just the memory of him but now to what Jeremiah wanted. He desires, the things he craved from Bruce. He was cringing from his thoughts and how they beat him, he couldn’t control it anymore. He just wanted it to stop. Just.  
Stop. 

Bruce and Jeremiah were in a dark room, with dimly lit lights. He saw a huge bed with curtains around it. Bruce called to Jeremiah in a low voice, he turned his way and was confronted by him. He looked down at him and put his arms on his chest, pushing him away. ‘No..’ he shook his head. Bruce continued to look up to Jeremiah in a sensual way, eventually placing his hands on him and bringing his hands slowly up his chest. Jeremiah broke eye contact and instead looked up, trying to ignore what was happening and to just let it pass. But Bruce didn’t want to be ignored. He called his name again, this time more whispery and softly. He brought his hands to his neck and called his name once more. Jeremiah cringed from the feeling of bliss, he couldn’t take this much longer. Bruce got onto his tippy toes and began to breathe on his neck, making Jeremiah jump.  
‘You’re so jumpy, you seriously need to relax.”  
He brought his lips to Jeremiah’s neck and slowly kissed it. Jeremiah inhaled deeply and exhaled when Bruce’s tongue slid over a bit of his neck. He couldn’t take it anymore. Jeremiah relaxed his face and quickly backed Bruce up into the bed. Bruce giggled and pulled Jeremiah to him, falling into the bed and their lips almost touching. They could feel their breath on each others lips. Bruce brought his hands to the back of Jeremiah’s head and pulled on his hair. Jeremiah groaned softly, his eyes closed from the pain. Bruce straddled his body onto Jeremiah’s and was on top of him. Jeremiah’s face was red, Bruce’s was not. He took Jeremiah’s hands and felt his own body with them, his breathy laugh didn’t help. Bruce let go of his hands and began to feel Jeremiah over again, this time unbuttoning his shirt has he went up his torso. He bit his lip as more of Jeremiah’ skin was exposed with ever touch. Jeremiah was frozen, but his instincts just told him to hold on to Bruce’s waist. Their groins were pressed together, one movement would set both of them off.  
As Bruce unbuttoned the last button, he dove into his neck, feeling around his body and naked skin, slowly moving his lower body against Jeremiah’s. Jeremiah exhaled, Bruce was not afraid of leaving marks or bruises around his neck. He would eventually move on from his neck and go to his face. They were face to face, Jeremiah’s eyes slightly open, while Bruce’s hungry. His hands slid to Jeremiah’s pants, making Jeremiah’s mouth open slightly and eyes close again, along with a husky moan. Bruce smiled and slowly leaned into Jeremiah. Their lips met, and Jeremiah saw fireworks. His vision went blurry, and his hands moved from his waist to his cheeks. He forced their kiss to be deeper, Bruce sliding his tongue into Jeremiah’s already wet mouth. 

He was on the ground. Quivering, gasping for air. He wiped the drool off his chin, then he brought his hand to his face. White. He couldn’t process what was going on at that very moment. He squinted to try and get a better look at what was on his hand, but his hand refused, and touched the cold stone again. Still quivering, he tried to get up from the ground and on to his feet again. His body wouldn’t listen to him, instead it focused on what was happening below him. Jeremiah wasn’t in control. The feeling wasn’t pain, but it hurt. He was uncomfortable, squirming around trying to get the feeling to stop, thinking that if he listened to his body, it would just end on its own. But it didn’t go away. It felt like it was getting worse. He started to gasp for air again, inhaling short breaths and exhaling shaky groans. His hand clenching onto nothing - air. After giving in, the feeling was anything but pain. Pleasure. Jeremiah’s mouth opened slightly as a small smile formed on his face. Shaky breaths escaped his lips, this feeling was new to him. Pleasure. Of all the emotions he felt, this was the one he dreaded the most. It would tear him apart, and put him back together. Shivers up his entire body, never ending bubbling in your head, the feeling of someone touching your skin with theirs was something unimaginable. Pleasure. All other emotions casted away, only feeling one. All other thoughts casted away, only seeing one. Someone. He was grinning, and tearing up, he never wanted it to end. He didn’t care who heard, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He rubbed his face to the stone floor, and burned like a hot pan touching cold water. That someone he was seeing, wouldn’t leave his mind, he lived there and never planned to leave. His sounds muffled out by the floor, his eyes shut and he went numb.

‘Bruce..’

Jeremiah layed there, smiling and out of breath.


End file.
